


Help Me

by lisa_cherrybomb



Category: Batman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt Dick Grayson, I have a a beta we can save Jason Todd, M/M, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Wally West Needs a Hug, We need to kill Joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa_cherrybomb/pseuds/lisa_cherrybomb
Summary: Bad Things Happen To Good PeopleDick gets kidnapped by Joker as Robin and gets raped. The team finds out and they are mourning for the loss of his innocence. Dick slowly recovers and just wants to be normal again.
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Dick Grayson & Kaldur'ahm & Kon-El | Conner Kent & M'gann M'orzz & Wally West, Artemis Crock/Wally West, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. No Means No

Dick P.O.V.

He slammed into me dry. My eyes went wide as I screamed into the gag he had on me.

"Well bird boy using your blood as lube was a great idea," Joker whispered before laughing loudly. I could feel myself starting to pass out. Each thrust hurting more and more than the last. I struggled as I felt something wet enter me. "What was that?" Joker asked taking off my gag and putting a hand to his ear.

"Please let me go! Please just let me go, please." I begged as tears rolled down my face.

"Say please again and I'll think about it," he said in the most serious voice that he could muster.

"Please just let me go," I said before feeling even more wetness get somehow pushed into my broken body. That happened three more times before Batman burst in. Joker put the gag back in my mouth and shoved something else up my butt keeping the fluid trapped. My pants were pulled on and I was dragged to a corner.

"Give him back Joker." Batman's voice was more ominous than normal.

"But birdie here was such a good sex toy," Joker whined I screamed through the gag before Bruce punched Joker in the jaw and kept beating him until he was bloody and had a few teeth missing.

"Let's get you home alright Dick," Bruce said picking me up bridal style as I passed out in his arms.

The next thing that I knew I was in the mountain I panicked I couldn't let them see me like this. I struggled in his grip and Bruce noticed my discomfort so he ran to the medbay as fast as possible but now before running into a speedster who he ignored. He called out to Oliver.

"Dad... there's still something inside of me," I said trying not to sit down. Bruce asked me to get changed into a Johnny and to let him check.

"That sick bastard!" Bruce yelled before calling Oliver's name louder.

"OLIVER, get Clark, Hal, and John." Oliver came running with the few selected people and then I was being restrained. Clark sat next to me squeezing my hand while Hal and John were using their powers to keep me down. I screamed as I felt something being tugged in my butt.

"Dick calm down," Clark said trying to get my attention back on him.

"Clark, hold him down he's not helping." Clark ran to go get something and came back with Wally. Wally held my hand and told me bad science puns until the offending object was out. Everyone in the room let out a sigh, even Bruce. There was a sort of vacuum tube sucking everything out.

"It's all over Dickie," Wally said staying with me as everyone else left the room to discuss what was going on.


	2. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow

Wally P.O.V.

Artemis, M'gann, Connor and I looked on in horror as two green lanterns, Superman, and Green Arrow ran into the room that Robin was in. Green Arrow came out of the room breathless a few seconds later followed by an ear-piercing scream. "Arrow, what's wrong with him?" I asked.

"The kid was raped by Joker, that sick bastard," Arrow said the first part directed to us but the second part seemed more directed to Joker even if the sick bastard wasn't there.

M'gann cried into Connor who looked pissed. Artemis ran to her room with Arrow following her seeming to want to console her. I was in shock but was interrupted by Superman calling my name and shaking me. He dragged me into the room Robin was in. When I entered the room I saw Dick on a table with the two lanterns holding him down, Bruce trying to calm Dick down but failing at the moment. 

Bruce went down to Dick's butt and called Superman to go and hold him open. It all seemed strange but there was probably something wrong with Dick and something still in him. I held his hand and got him to focus on dumb jokes instead on what was going on at his lower end. They got an object of out him and fluid followed I averted my eyes back to his face there was a tube placed at his lower section but didn't seem to be intruding. Everyone left even Batman who seemed reluctant to leave.

"Walls? I'm scared, please don't let him get me." Dick said before breaking down crying. He looked like anyone that would have just been through what he had been through. He looked like a scared thriteen-year-old kid.

"After Bruce is done no one will ever come after you again, I promise. I'm so sorry Dickie. I should've been there protecting you." Dick looked up with a lighter expression gracing his features.

"He touched me everywhere. There was one thing that he didn't steal from me though. My first kiss." Dick looked happy about one thing and I wasn't about to take that away from him. "Wally, I need you to do something for me," Dick said looked serious. I would die for him so this wasn't new.

"Anything bird-boy," I said brushing a bang behind his ear.

"I know that this sounds weird but, I need you to kiss me." He bit his lip and looked over in the other direction. I cupped his cheek and brought his face to mine not kissing him yet but just feeling.

"Again Robbie, anything for my bird-boy," I said before brushing his lips to mine. There was a beeping from across the room and Dick pulled back and grabbed the tube throwing it across the room before pulling me in by my collar. Our lips mixed nicely together he was like a constant sugar rush. Superman must have heard the clatter of the tube or the beeping and came in.

"Dickie are you... never mind," Superman said before closing the door. We broke apart and Dick started laughing. He calmed down and looked sad again.

"Walls, can I stay in your room tonight?" Dick asked with his blue eyes sparkling with leftover tears.

"Yes, you can. " I said before picking him up and running him into my room and placed him on my bed landing between his legs. I kissed up his neck leaving marks up to his ear. I squeaked when I bit his ear. "How adorable, we won't do anything number one until your sixteen cause you're like what twelve now? And number two get some sleep." Dick laughed as I laid down next to him.

"I'm fourteen Walls and you know that. I love you," he said before drifting off.

"I love you too." I said before reciting the formula to pi seven times."God do I love you." I said before drifting off as well.


	3. Damaged

Dick P.O.V.

I woke up in Wally's room with him watching me.

"Creepy much," I said to Wally who laughed and kissed my nose.

"I have to protect you don't I, my princess?" He said teasingly rolling over so I was on top of me looking down into my eyes.

"Oh, of course, you do. I could damsel in distress myself at any moment." I said rolling out from under him and standing on the bed. I pretended to pass out and Wally caught me before I fell to the ground. He sped me to the kitchen.

I was only then aware that the only thing that I was wearing was my dress sized Kid Flash shirt and black boxers. Artemis was in a tank top and shorts, M'gann was in pants and a T-Shirt, Kaldur was in shorts and a T-Shirt, Superboy was already dressed, and Wally was in a T-shirt and pants that had lightning bolts on them. 

M'gann was the first to notice us. Kaldur walked over putting a hand on my shoulder.

"How are you feeling my friend?" Kaldur asked making me flinch. "I'm sorry. Am I too close, I will back up," he said taking two steps back.

"I'M FINE!" I yelled making everyone flinch. My voice sounded broken and cracky. I went to say sorry but couldn't. I had lost my voice.

"I was just checking up on you my friend," Kaldur said not getting mad at me. Artemis ran over to me pulling me into a hug. 

"I'm so sorry little bird," she whispered into my ear. She was the one other person besides Wally who knew my true identity on the team. "You're the strongest kid I've ever met," she said holding my shoulders.

"Alright baby bird, I brought breakfast to my room let's go," Wally said picking me up and running me to his room.

He shoveled all of the food into his mouth and gulped it all down. He motioned for me to sit. I smiled and shook my head before jumping between his legs and laid my head on his chest. I took what food I thought that I would be able to keep down for the time being and swallowed for the last time. 

When I was done Wally pulled me into his chest and laid down with me. "I love you, Dickie." He said kissing me lightly on the lips. 

"I love you too," I whispered almost too soft to hear. He fell back asleep and I looked at my phone seeing twenty texts just from my brother alone. He said that now he had another reason to kill Joker. 

Just seeing the name made me shiver.

Barbra had sent me about fifty texts asking about my mental health and my physical condition. 

"What a great family, I hope they won't mind meeting them sooner than Bruce thought," I said smiling at the text that I had sent to them before drifting off ignoring the alarm that went off an hour later knowing that it was my brother.


	4. Beaten

Jason P.O.V.

I stepped through the warehouse with Barbara and a now reformed Harley. She was the one who tried to save my life before Joker killed me and when I told Bruce he took her in. "Puddin, I came back for you!" Harley yelled.

"Harley, my darling, my pet, you should know by now that you can't lie to me," Joker said before attempting to kick her down. She caught his leg and flipped him over so his back crashed to the ground.

"You should know by now not to mess with B-Man and his baby bats. Ya hurt little Robby and now Canary and I gotta give him therapy and not the good kind." Harley said twisting his leg making a sickening crack.

"You can knock me down, you can shot Batgirl making her loose her legs even though we have great technology, and you can be mean to Harley but nobody touches the baby of this Bat-family," I said before the three of us beat his body until it was bleeding and beyond recognition.

Harley P.O.V.

We stepped into the baby's mountain and the alarms went off for some reason. Fishy boy stepped out and attempted to fight us. "Harley Quinn stand down now or I will be forced to subdue you," Fishy said making me laugh.

"I'm not here to hurt ya fishy. I'm here to check on my baby."

"What she means is can you take us to my brother," Jason said taking off his helmet showing his black hair and domino mask. 

"How do I know you are his brother?" Fishy asked.

"Call Batman or... Richard John Grayson, get your ass out of bed and give Auntie Harleen a hug or you're grounded for a week!" I yelled making Robin jump on me from behind.

"There's your hug but, I'm still a bit sore so can I go and sit now," Robby said making me carry him over to the sofa.

"Tell me what happened baby bird. I know how it feels to have that maniac rape you." Fishy looked shocked at that.

"I thought you worked with The Joker."

"I never consented to anything that he did. I turned him into Batman and asked for his forgiveness. I told him everything that happened and he took me under his wing. I never actually killed anyone so I wasn't hard to reform but Robby, please tell me what happened and how this started." I pleaded. Then he got started.


	5. Highways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a song that my good friend wrote after a breakup. I figured that it would be perfect in this chapter and I love the song so much!!!!!! DO NOT STEAL THE LYRICS!

Dick P.O.V.

"It all started when he found me on a solo patrol," I said starting to remember.

_I was alone, and I was cold._

"I was out for a long time, I can just feel it."

_I left you, with no hand to hold._

"There was ice water dumped on my head an I woke up."

_I was a dreamer, and I was meek._

"My hands were tied and there was no way out."

_You just wanted... to see me weak._

"I saw green hair and that was how I knew."

_You can break me and make me a soul survivor._

"He mentioned something about you and I started to struggle."

_I will be on the front lines in the fire._

"He started talking about Bruce, it was sad really."

_You would stomp on me and push me to the ground, only in this dark road is where I feel found._

"He went on about how you betrayed him for Bruce and got violent with me."

_If you want me you have to let me go, only on these highways is where I grow._

"He punched me and then soon didn't find that satisfying enough."

_So I will travel my way! Down every broken highway!_

"He took off my top and threw it to the ground."

_You would be there at the end of the road, I would be your girl to behold._

"Even though I was already pinned he pushed me down further so I couldn't get up."

_You are the highway that I have to roam. You are the highway that I walk alone._

"He never gave up resistance but neither did I."

_Take my hand as we walk across this way. I'll hold on forever through every rainy day._

"He never wanted to let me go and I could see it in his eyes." 

_I was the slave and you were strong. Together bound was where we belonged._

"That was when he started doing things to me and saying things to me."

_I won't give up at the end of the roads. You get angry and blow off the loads._

"He said things like 'I bet you'll be as good as Harley' or 'You're not putting up much of a fight.'"

_You would stomp on me and push me to the ground, only in this dark road is where I feel found._

"There was an uncomfortable sensation at that point."

_If you want me you have to let me go, only on these highways is where I grow._

"He started laughing and hitting me."

_So I will travel my way! Down every broken highway!_ _  
_

"I felt weak and tired. I'm sure I passed out at one point or another."

_You would be there at the end of the road, I would be your girl to behold._ _  
_

"I remember waking up at one point and he was still going."

_You are the highway that I have to roam. You are the highway that I walk alone.  
_

"I begged him to stop but he just kept on going."

_I will never see you the same way again. You are wrong and will never be my friend._

"He said something about me that wasn't entirely clear at the time but, I get it now."

_I need you near even when you were so cold. You were something about me that felt safe to hold._

"I was weak and shouldn't have gotten out as easy as I did."

_Not anymore, I don't need you anymore. If you wanted me gone you would've sent me away._

"He raped me over and over again. Bruce saved me and took me here."

_Now I'm just waiting for the day you will say._

"I remember panicking because you would all see me in a weak state."

_So I will travel my way! Down every broken highway!_ _  
_

"I wanted you to all think the same of me and not treat me like a doll which is why I freaked out when you all asked me how I was feeling."

_You would be there at the end of the road, I would be your girl to behold._ _  
_

"I wanted to be the same Robin that you all knew and were sort of annoyed with at the time."

_You are the highway that I have to roam. You are the highway that I walk alone._

"I didn't want to be weak and feel down."

_No, I will travel my way! Down every broken highway._

"I wanted to feel free and fly away like I always do."

_You would be there at the end of the road, I would be your girl to behold._ _  
_

"He may have taken this away from me but that won't be the end of my happiness."

_You are my highway that I have to roam. You are the highway that I walk alone._

"I wish that this didn't happen, but it did and there's nothing that I can do about it."

_You are my highway that I have to roam, you are the highway that I walk alone._

"I can't do anything now without being babied. I'm sick of it already." 

I want my life back.

Wally P.O.V.

I sat absorbing the information that I was just told. It just wasn't right for him to be alone in this and he shouldn't have even have had to go through it in the first place. 

Life isn't fair though and sometimes you have to grin and bear the pain that you feel in your heart, even if someone else wants to tear you down you have to pick yourself back up again. I wish that he didn't have to know what it feels like to be one of the weaker ones. He was always one of the strongest people that I knew and seeing him looking down at the ground with tears in his eyes just hurts my soul.

I wish that there was something that I could do or say to him that would make everything better.

"Are you out there Wally?" Dick's voice asked from his room opening his door.

"Yeah, I'm here, I thought that you were supposed to be sleeping," I said smiling down at him.

"I was but I don't feel like sleeping anymore. I want to watch a movie or something. Will you watch a movie with me please?" Dick asked pouting.

"If I must," I said going to sit down next to him in his bed while he pulled up the movie The Princess Bride.

"I believe the quote was 'as you wish.'" Dick said making us both laugh.

"As you wish," I said jumping into the bed and pulling the covers up with a bowl of popcorn. "Let's watch the movie now," I added before pressing play.


	6. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Original Song! Don't STEAL THE LYRICS! Takes Place about a month later.

Dick P.O.V.

I sat down at my piano and started to play. After everything that I had been through it helped me calm down. The team sat down in the foyer the ghost of him beside me. 

I started to sing and everything flew past me. 

"I'll put you in my pocket and save you for a rainy day. If I'd had known it come down to it, I'd have it any other way."

We sat by the pool and he smiled at me as I shakily took off my shirt before pushing him in.

"You're cold, the lowest of the low. You're cold, face it your my foe. You're cold. too cold for my life. You're cold, don't want you around. You're cold, when you hit the ground. You're cold, colder than the winter snow, too cold."

Runs down the beach and team bonding.

"The leaves come off the tree and it's you that I see. There's a metaphor for life that can get deeper than I'll ever go. If I left you today then you wouldn't even know cause you know that you're colder than that winter snow, come on."

The first time bringing back pain from **him**... but it being the most enjoyable experience that I had ever had in my life.

"You're cold, the lowest of the low. You're cold, face it your my foe. You're cold. too cold for my life. You're cold, don't want you around. You're cold, when you hit the ground. You're cold, colder than the winter snow, too cold."

As you wish and other movie quotes being thrown around as flirty jokes before pouncing on each other like the real couple we were.

"You know that your heart is like a frozen lake, even if I had loved you you're still full of hate. Now I can see just how much I meant to you. I'll pull away and not having me will turn your cold lips blue."

Basking in the afterglow while sitting with the one that I truly love.

"You're cold, the lowest of the low. You're cold, face it your my foe. You're cold. too cold for my life. You're cold, don't want you around. You're cold, when you hit the ground. You're cold, colder than the winter snow, too cold."

Him moving on and being with someone else. 

I finished and Wally clapped from his seat with Artemis before their hands reclasped.

Everyone is cold and now I know from the day that I was hurt by **him** that I was just a fuck up and shouldn't try to escape the inevitable. 

I walked to Wally's room and left a note on his dresser that read:

I'm sorry but I can't be around you anymore. It's too hard, don't come after me and don't tell Bruce about what happened between us cause I don't want him to think that it's your fault. I love you.

-Dick

I grabbed my bag and drove away to Gotham to the meeting spot.

"I hope you're ready to make the world a better place one dead crook at a time birdie!" Harley said to me smiling.

"Let's fuck 'em up!" I said smirking grabbing my gun. 

I'll never need anyone to _help me_ again.


End file.
